1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator on a camera for informing a person to be photographed, of the location of the person relative to the field of view of the camera upon self-timer photography.
In normal photography, the photographer can easily determine the location of an object in the camera field through the view finder of the camera. However, it is not possible to ensure the location of an object in the camera field with self-timer photography since the photographer himself is in the camera field as an object. If the photographer, upon self-timer photography, improperly locates himself, he fails to be well photographed. Therefore, it is necessary for the photographer upon self-timer photography to be informed whether or not he has suitably located himself in the camera field of view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 49-29831 there is described an indicator of a camera for informing a person to be photographed whether or not he is within the field angle of the camera. The indicator is provided at the front of the camera to be observed by the person to be photographed.
FIG. 1 of the drawings herein is a cross-sectional view of the known indicator, which comprises a point light source and an apertured mask. The width of the aperture and the distance between the mask and the point light source define an angle .alpha. within which a person to be photographed can observe the point light source without interference by the mask. He, who observes the point light source, is informed that he is within the field angle of the camera since the angle .alpha. is set to be equal to the field angle.
However, it is important to provide a definite distance between the point light source and the apertured mask to produce the angle .alpha. in such an indicator. This results in the indicator requiring considerable space behind the apertured mask. Further, the pattern of the indication to be observed is limited to a form of a point.